The description of prior art will be primarily based on the references listed below:
List of References
    1. D. L. Foster, “Separator for lithium batteries and lithium batteries including the separator,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,375, Mar. 14, 1989.    2. D. H. Shen, et al. “Dendrite preventing separator for secondary lithium batteries,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,872, Jun. 27, 1995.    3. F. Goebel, et al., “Getter Electrodes and Improved Electrochemical Cell Containing the Same,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,428 (Apr. 9, 1991).    4. D. Fauteux, et al., “Secondary Electrolytic Cell and Electrolytic Process,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,021 (Jul. 18, 1995).    5. M. Alamgir, et al. “Solid polymer electrolyte batteries containing metallocenes,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,599, Jul. 16, 1996.    6. S. Kawakami, et al., “Secondary batteries,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,434, Oct. 20, 1998.    7. S. Kawakami, et al., “High energy density secondary battery for repeated use,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,423, May 28, 2000.    8. S. Kawakami, et al., “Rechargeable batteries,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,432, Jul. 22, 2003.    9. Z. Zhang, “Separator for a high energy rechargeable lithium battery,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,586, Aug. 13, 2002.    10. T. A. Skotheim, “Stabilized Anode for Lithium-Polymer Battery,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,187 (Jul. 15, 1997); U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,672 (Oct. 5, 1999).    11. Q. Ying, et al., “Protective Coating for Separators for Electrochemical Cells,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,098 (Feb. 27, 2001).    12. T. A. Skotheim, et al. “Lithium Anodes for Electrochemical Cells,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,924 (May 11, 2004); U.S. Pat. No. 6,797,428 (Sep. 28, 2004); U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,381 (Aug. 30, 2005); and U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,408 (Jul. 24, 2007).    13. E. M. Shembel, et al., “Non-aqueous Electrolytes Based on Organosilicon Ammonium Derivatives for High-Energy Power Sources,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,152 (Oct. 12, 2004).    14. H. Kim, et al., “Non-aqueous Electrolyte and Lithium Battery Using the Same,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,531 (Jul. 17, 2007).    15. Y. S. Nimon, et al., “Dioxolane as a Protector for Lithium Electrodes,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,002 (May 1, 2001).    16. Y. S. Nimon, et al., “Methods and Reagents for Enhancing the Cycling Efficiency of Lithium Polymer Batteries,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,651 (Jan. 25, 2000); U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,644 (Dec. 26, 2000); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,701 (Mar. 25, 2003).    17. S. J. Visco, et al., “Protective Coatings for Negative Electrodes,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,094 (Feb. 15, 2000).    18. S. J. Visco, et al., “Protected Active Metal Electrode and Battery Cell Structures with Non-aqueous Interlayer Architecture,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,295 (Oct. 16, 2007); U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,296 (Oct. 16, 2007); and U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,302 (Oct. 16, 2007).    19. B. T. Dover, et al, “Alkali Metal Dispersions,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,369 (Jul. 7, 1998).    20. B. T. Dover, et al “Stabilized Lithium Metal Powder for Lithium Ion Application, Compositions, and Processes,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,623 (Sep. 15, 2009).    21. M. Yakovleva, et al. “Stabilized Lithium Metal Powder for Lithium Ion Applications, Compositions, and Processes,” US Pat Pub. No. 2009/0035663 (Feb. 5, 2009).    22. M. Yakovleva, et al. “Stabilized Lithium Metal Powder for Lithium Ion Applications, Compositions, and Processes,” US Pat Pub. No. 2009/0061321 (Mar. 5, 2009).    23. A. J. Bhattacharyya and J. Maier, “Non-aqueous Electrolyte for Use in a Battery,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/919,959 (Aug. 6, 2004).    24. D. J. Burton, et al, “Method of Depositing Silicon on Carbon Materials and Forming an Anode for Use in Lithium Ion Batteries,” US Pub No. 2008/0261116 (Oct. 23, 2008).    25. D. W. Firsich, “Silicon-Modified Nanofiber Paper As an Anode Material for a Lithium Ion Battery,” US Patent Publication 2009/0068553 (Mar. 23, 2009).    26. Aruna Zhamu and Bor Z. Jang, “Hybrid Nano Filament Anode Compositions for Lithium Ion Batteries,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/006,209 (Jan. 2, 2008).    27. Aruna Zhamu and Bor Z. Jang, “Hybrid Nano Filament Cathode Compositions for Lithium Ion and Lithium Metal Batteries,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/009,259 (Jan. 18, 2008).